Unwanted
by Dilkara
Summary: When the senshi accidently wish a child away they find they must risk life and limb in a struggle to get him back and save the world from his tyrannical captor. labyrinth xover.
1. prologue

Her face lit up with the joy of realisation, her eyes, previously wearing the anxious look of defeat and fatigue were now sparkling and vibrant as she said the words that would seal the fate of the Goblin King and bring him to ruin, once, but not for all.  
  
With a smile in her voice she spoke to the mighty King before her and he knew in that instant that the first girl to ever make it into his castle and perhaps, his heart, would be the ruin of him and his fantastical kingdom.  
  
"You have no power over me."  
  
With that simple sentence his world came crumbling down. His labyrinth still existed in that place that is neither here nor there and the time that is neither now nor then. Lost in the torn fabric of his reality, his power crippled, Jareth waited in limbo to be set free. The Goblins and fantasy creatures he had constructed and given life to, still remained and for a while they lived a care-free life. Without fear. Without strife. Sarah the fourteen-year-old girl who had brought about his ruin hardly remembered the mighty Goblin king who in his strange way had both loved and loathed her. But, every now and then she still spared a little time for such childhood indulgences as bears and dolls and imaginary friends from other worlds. Her particular friend was a small dwarf like man named Hoggle, Sarah had always had a vivid imagination, which is precisely what made her such a good teacher for pre-schoolers.  
  
.And so the Goblin King was forced to wait for the day he would again be called to take a child, he waited for 10 long and meaningless years until finally a particular situation sparked his interest. He watched in his crystal ball as a drama teacher in Juuban high school, Tokyo picked up an almost ancient copy of The Book, his book, the tale of the labyrinth.  
  
_______________  
  
Unwanted...  
  
....how it all began.  
  
_______________  
  
"Shingo, get the door."  
  
"I'm busy! You get it!"  
  
"Shingo!"  
  
Silence. Growling in annoyance Usagi pulled herself away from her freshly baked cookies that she was currently icing. Not bothering to remove her 'cutie pie' slogan apron as she hastened from the kitchen, a smear of icing powder adorning her cheek. She half crashed into a coffee table obscuring her path as she rushed to open the front door. Biting down a curse as the corner of the table contacted the area just above her knee she roughly wiped her hands on the sides of her apron and prepared a broad grin as she threw the door open.  
  
"Minako-chan."  
  
Usagi pulled her long time friend into a warm embrace, pulling her into the Tsukino household as she did.  
  
"Usagi-chan"  
  
Minako replied laughing as she returned the girls affections.  
  
"No offence, but you're crushing me."  
  
They shared a giggle as they disengaged themselves.  
  
"You're a little early, I haven't finished with the munchies."  
  
Usagi strolled back into the kitchen to return to her previous task. Minako smiled as she walked into the disaster area that was Usagi's kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered in all directions, an egg was splattered on the floor and a faint smell of burning was coming from the oven.  
  
"Makoto's gonna have a fit, Usagi."  
  
Usagi wasn't listening. She was in the process of removing the second batch of cookies, only slightly charred, from the oven.  
  
"oh." She voiced her disappointment with the small sound of sadness, wrinkling her nose as she inspected them. Cookies, tray and all were unceremoniously dumped into the bin. Minako couldn't help herself, she had to laugh.  
  
A short time later found five very good friends sitting in the living area of the Tsukino household. Usagi had arranged a girls night in for her and her chums whilst her parents were celebrating their anniversary. Sleeping bags, munchies and scary movies fed the fuel for a good time for the super- heroes of Tokyo. Of course there was one hitch. Shingo. He'd refused to leave the house, but as it turned out there was a good side to it.  
  
"We're baby-sitting." Usagi told her friends when they had all settled.  
  
"I thought Shingo was out." Rei said in the process of munching on a cookie.  
  
"He was. But he insisted he had some important school work to do. Since when is school important."  
  
This particular remark was rewarded by a cushion being lobbed at her from Ami.  
  
"You should be encouraging him to do school work Usagi."  
  
"I know, I'm only teasing Ami-chan."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be no trouble." Minako defended Shingo.  
  
"I'm sure too" Usagi said "He may be irritating but he's not who we're babysitting. Reika and Motoki asked me to look after Ryoki ages ago and I completely forgot."  
  
At her words the girls wore looks of worry to varying degrees. It had been great when Ryoki was born; he'd been so cute and lovely. But as he got older, all toddler hell broke loose.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Usagi spoke reassuringly, raising her arms to calm her agitated friends, "Why do you think I let Shingo stay at home."  
  
She grinned at their sighs of relief.  
  
"Let the party commence."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
What did you think of the teaser, do you think I should continue? I don't really have much else to say so. 'till next time, bye. 


	2. chapter 1

Authors notes at end. Don't own sm / labyrinth never will, someone else does. Don't be phased by the beginning, keep reading it'll all become clear.  
  
_* = use your imagination. Unless you are young in which case it stands for blast. _________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you want to die, Sidney? Your mother didn't."  
  
His seriousness unnerves her. Sid flies off the handle.  
  
"-* YOU! YOU CRETIN!"  
  
She hangs up on him, moves back inside the house. Locks, chains, and bolts the door when...  
  
A FIGURE COMES LEAPING OUT OF THE HALL CLOSET  
  
Rushing her, ramming into her side, the phone flies, the FIGURE is on top of her as she goes down, SCREAMING.  
  
She looks up to see the FIGURE, darkly dressed with a pale, distorted face, white and ghostly...a mask.  
  
Her instincts surface and she kicks up with her foot making the contact with his leg...he topples over...coming right at her, his hand finding her neck. Suddenly, a long, silver blade appears above her.  
  
As Sidney fights for her life five 17-year-old girls huddle impossibly close to each other, sitting on the floor of a spacious living room. A too- small sofa behind them, abandoned for the comfort that can only be found in the arms of another human being. One hurriedly raises a piece of popcorn to her mouth, afraid to look away for even a second.  
  
Makoto yelled at the T.V. set.  
  
"No, you idiot! Not the stairs! Turn around and hit him with that lamp! On the table!"  
  
Their breath was coming quicker, Sidney was trapped in her bedroom with no way out; a pounding started on the door. suddenly, the door flew open. Collectively the five girls screamed in sheer panic. Before realizing the silliness of the situation and laughing sheepishly at each other. However their shrieking had awoken the terror that was the two-year-old Ryoki and he was currently screaming bloody-murder.  
  
"Oh no!" Hitting the pause button on the remote control Usagi stood and yelled up to her brother. "Shingo, see to Ryoki." A few moments passed and the friends waited expectantly for an answering yell. Nothing. "That's weird, surely he can hear him crying." Usagi turned worriedly to her friends. "We'd better go up and make sure he's ok." They exchanged worried looks, still being swept up in the moment and irrationally fearing the worst.  
  
Together they advanced towards the staircase, on their way each grabbing a weapon. Usagi took her bowl of popcorn, Ami, a rolled up magazine she'd been using to cover her eyes when things got too scary. Makoto had grabbed the portable phone, Rei had a large candle and Minako. had only a cookie clutched in her clammy hand. Slowly they crept up the staircase, approaching Shingo's bedroom and ignoring the toddler's wails that came from Usagi's room. When they reached Shingo's closed door they stopped, Usagi's hand hovered by the doorknob. No sound came from within.  
  
"Wait, Mako-chan, you'd better go in first."  
  
"What! Why.uh. You do it, he's your brother."  
  
"Well, Makoto, you are the senshi of protection, and as your leader it's up to you to protect me."  
  
"Protect you from what! There's nothing wrong, he's probably just asleep!" Usagi considered for a moment, it was definitely time to turn on the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please Mako-chan, I don't want to, what if there is a knife wielding maniac in there. Think of the future, Makoto. Think of the Future!"  
  
"Fine, cowards the lot of you." Makoto stepped forward grasping the doorknob. The cowards in question took a step backwards. They each received a scowl from Makoto, nice how they didn't mind if she got murdered.  
  
"Wait. maybe we should transform first, you know, just in case." So much for Makoto being the brave one. It took Ami to finally see sense.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, look at us. No wonder no one can tell we're the senshi, look at how stupid we're being. And suppose Shingo was attacked, shouldn't we be protecting him? We're the sailor senshi, not the . sailor. scaredy-cats."  
  
With a resolute nod she pushed open the door and stepped into the room. She groaned at their idiocy. Shingo was looking at her startled, Large headphones covered his ears.  
  
"Geez Ami, you scared me half to death, what's up?" He spoke louder than necessary. Upon hearing his voice the others also entered his room, embarrassed laughs all around. Well, except from Usagi, she was livid.  
  
"Shingo you little creep! What are you doing listening to music!" She strode up to him and yanked the headphones off.  
  
"Why is Ryoki crying?" Shingo asked.  
  
"He's crying because you're supposed to be looking after him, I thought you were doing school work!" Usagi retorted  
  
"I am, see?" He raised a small tattered book in his hands. "I'm learning lines."  
  
Minako the aspiring actor took it off him to inspect it further. "The labyrinth?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "By A. C. H. Smith; this isn't a play, it's a novel." She handed it back to him, frowning.  
  
"We're adapting it."  
  
"oh."  
  
Ami spoke to him, smiling. "It's really good that you're studying Shingo, maybe we can help. I think the film's getting a bit too much for us anyway." Not being able to resist an opportunity to tease Usagi, Rei joined in with a jibe.  
  
"Yeah, we don't mind, it's nice to know the lack of work ethic isn't genetic." They all laughed, Usagi didn't get it but lightly slapped Rei anyway.  
  
"Besides," Chimed in Minako, if Usagi clings onto me harder whilst watching 'Scream' I'll never be able to feel anything in my arm again."  
  
More laughter followed and whilst Usagi and Makoto went to fetch Ryoki, Shingo assigned them their parts.  
  
"Ok, Minako, your kinda like Sarah, the lead, so you can er- be her." Minako beamed.  
  
"Great." Rei, being slightly jealous asked,  
  
"Why? Is the lead a ditz?" Shingo blushed and stammered a bit whilst replying.  
  
"No, I was gonna, well cos Sarah's pretty and wants to be a famous actress kind of thing." Minako beamed a bit more and flashed a 'V' sign. "C'mon Rei, That's so me!"  
  
Rei smiled at her friend. "Guess I can't argue with that."  
  
****  
  
Ten minutes later rehearsal was in full swing. Ryoki, who was now refusing to go back to bed, had a black t-shirt tied around him as a cape. He was being Tuxedo Kamen. They'd had to let him be the cape-clad hero to stop his ear splitting wails. He was louder than Usagi, by at least 12 decibels, or so Ami claimed.  
  
They all thought plot of the story was good, It worked on the premise that a Goblin King called Jareth captures a baby and then this girl (called Sarah) has 13 hours to rescue him from a 'labyrinth'. The Goblin King falls in love with Sarah and asks her to be his Queen. Shingo's character was that of Hoggle, a dwarf-type thing, much to Usagi's surprise, Shingo was a very good actor.  
  
"Hey, Shingo, let's do this bit next." Minako pointed to a passage in the play.  
  
"But I'm not in that bit."  
  
"But I am, it's my big moment of glory." She flashed him her most beguiling smile "Please?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." He gave a nonchalant shrug, trying to hide his blush, passing the book over to her. Minako was just about to begin Sarah's big speech, the one that defeats the Goblin King. When, for a reason un known to them all, Ryoki decided to make a random flying leap off of the bed, landing painfully on his bottom. This prompted, new, and much louder wails.  
  
"Ryoki-baka, why'd you do that?" Minako had really never had much patience for children. Ryoki managed to sob his answer out in broken, baby language. "Tuxdo man fly, Ry'ki want fly too!" Usagi smiled sweetly and bent down to Ryoki's level.  
  
"Poor Ryoki.silly, Tuxedo mask doesn't fly, he just - jumps really high. Sailor Moon is the only one who can fly, see, she has wings."  
  
Usagi pointed to the many posters that adorned Shingo's walls. She noticed for the first time there weren't many of her. In fact, Venus seemed to be the dominant character on the posters. Usagi didn't know whether to be relieved or angry.  
  
Usagi concluded her attempt at comforting Ryoki, "Poor Ryoki, did you hurt your bum-bum?"  
  
He nodded yes. Minako bent down to Ryoki's level and glared at him. "Maybe we should get the Goblin King to look after you, would you go to sleep for him and be good? Huh?" Ryoki nodded again. "Uh Huh." Agreement wasn't exactly the response that Minako was expecting.  
  
Rei snorted at Minako's pathetic ness and addressed Ryoki herself.  
  
"Sorry munch kin but there's no such thing." Ryoki's cries started again with renewed vigour. He pointed a chubby pink finger at Minako.  
  
"Bad Mina-chan. Bad!" He virtually screamed the last word, so deep was his fake anguish. All Minako could do was gape with an open mouth, the others laughed. Shingo looked at Ryoki, "If that's what you want Ryoki then. I wish the Goblin King really would take you away, if it would stop you crying so damn loudly!"  
  
*****  
  
In limbo Jareth felt a tingling. The mist that surrounded him started to lift. His castle to re-materialise. The Goblins started to reappear, but it wasn't enough. The boy had no power. If only one of the others would summon him. If only. He clasped his hands together in a silent plea to the girls. The girls had the power to restore him, if only one of them would say the words say the words.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoki was still at it. The senshi were becoming exasperated, especially Minako who was trying to shout her lines over the toddlers wails.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I ha - D'you know what Ryoki, you're a little Brat!" Ryoki's screams reached impossible levels of noise. Minako scowled. "RYOKI, I WISH THE GOBLIN KING really WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY!"  
  
As the words were said a pale mist filled the room and a bright flash of golden light erupted from Minako. It briefly dazed the occupants of the room before escaping via the window. Minako screamed. Her eyes closed and her knees buckled, her hair swayed as she fell. The carpet cushioned the noise her descent made.  
  
"Minako!" Five voices yelled as one, rushing to their unconscious friend's side. Shingo stared astounded and confused. The girls were used to facing danger every day and so this didn't faze them like it did him. They were however deeply concerned for their friend. Ami carefully listened to her breathing and felt her pulse. Together they moved her into a recovery position. Rei stroked a stray bang off of Minako's pale skin. The girls shared a knowing look; this was definitely not a naturally occurring phenomenon. It practically reeked of other-world-ness, it seemed their vacation was over. No one noticed that the incessant wailing had abated until a perplexed Shingo spoke.  
  
"You guys. Where's Ryoki gone?"  
  
They all looked up, searching the room for the toddler, eyes peering desperately through the mist. Deep, languid laughter started to reverberate through the room. The chuckles grew louder and more chilling as the mist condensed in the centre of the room, forming the shape of a man.  
  
A man wearing tight, leather pants.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
I'm trying out various things in this fic. This is a learning experience and I would greatly appreciate a well rounded critique. What do you think anyway? Should Shingo go with them to rescue Ryoki? Now I know some people are gonna moan that Minako-chan was mean to Ryoki, but if you look in the manga she explicitly says when Chibi-chibi appears 'not another brat'. So there, she isn't out of character in that respect. Although please do tell me about oocness, I'm very bad for that.  
  
Review, please? If you give me a helpful critical review I will return the favour and review / help you with a fic of yours, kind of like a swap shop. ;-)  
  
To my reviewers: Phedre no delaunay - it was fun to read your review, helpful too. Nathronoelei, Callisto star and moon. Thank you for reviewing. I hope it will live up to your expectations and Nathronoelei of course you can, thankyou for being so courteous. 


End file.
